beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonardo Jones
Leonardo "Leo" Jones is a Hakiulus (Architect's Grandchild) and a superhero known as Omega-Boy. He attends Legacy Hero Academy and is a founding member of Teen Legacy. Biography Early Life Leo was born in France to a French mother and an American superhero father, Tom Jones. Leo spent the first five years of his life in France, until Tom suggested moving back to America which the family did. After learning to speak English at the age of ten, Leo was a trouble maker, creating pranks and outrunning his father although he'd be captured by Duncan Rhode. After turning twelve he outgrew that and began attending Legacy Hero Academy. During the years of his life, Tom taught Leo to hone his abilities. Omega-Boy After turning seventeen and entering his final year of Legacy Academy, he thought it was time to fight crime alongside his father and so he sought out Dale Wilson and he created him a suit capable of withstanding his powers. Leo patrolled the streets as...OMEGA-BOY. Teen Legacy Appearance Leonardo is 5'10, average height for a seventeen year old and weighs 200 lbs a respective size for someone of his species and gender. Leonardo is Caucasian male, he has black wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. In the summer time he likes to wear shorts and occasionally in the winter time, and every season he likes to wear t-shirts. Personality Before joining Teen Legacy and becoming a superhero, his personality somewhat resembled his father's in his high school years, while attending Legacy Hero Academy he was bullied by other students for his "over-powered-ness" which lowered his self esteem. After joining Teen Legacy, he put all his frustration on the enemy and had a cocky personality and had no care for his teammates believing he was the strongest member on the team, eventually he remembered a lecture from his father and changed his personality becoming more of a team player and caring for his teammates. Due to living in France for five years of his life, Leo is fluent in speaking French as well as English. Powers and Abilities Leonardo has the same exact powers as his father and other Hakiun's although his powers are weaker since he has a low concentration of Architect's blood. *'Super-Hearing' - Hakulius' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill, practice, and concentration, they can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. As such, they can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. *'Flight' - Hakulius' are able to manipulate graviton particles, in an unknown and apparently unconscious manner, to defy the forces of gravity. Under one Earth gravity, they are capable of speeds of multi-Mach speeds in Earth's atmosphere. Their control of their flight is very precise and they can perform aerobatic feats such as hovering, flying backwards and even lifting great weights while flying. Although Leo is capable of flying, he hasn't mastered it yet and travels by leaping, he's been noted to be the first person to have leaped from Earth and reached outside Earth's orbit. *'Invulnerability' - The bodies of a Hakulius are nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, their immune systems protects them from toxins and diseases. The most common explanations for this rely on the presences of a super-dense molecular structure, a supercharged bio-electric aura which acts as an invisible force field, or a combination of the two. With the aura, it is presumed to extend a few millimeters from the skin as well as within the body. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Hakulius' have the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. In theory they have unlimited stamina, which also provides the majority of the power for their superhuman abilities. However, their base physical structures do need to process food stuffs and they have a psychological need to eat and drink just as mortals do. They also require sleep on occasion so that they can dream. They can also hold their breath for an indefinite period of time. *'Superhuman Strength' - A Hakulius develops enhanced physical strength. While the exact magnitude of their strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that it is sufficient to lift 10,000 tons or more if Thomas had removed the mental block. The specific range is unknown as their strength, like their other powers, may fluctuate over time. Their strength is also more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables them to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. At full power, their normal strength levels are well into the multi-megaton range. *'Superhuman Speed' - Hakulius' are able to move at incredible speeds by sheer force of will. They can match most other Speed Molecule carriers in super-fast movements, reactions, and processes but due to Speed Molecule carriers being connected to all speed known in the universe, it is near impossible to beat them. The Architect's children can use this power to disarm opponents without heightened reflexes, catch bullets or shrapnel or cross vast distances in seconds. Leo can also outrun his father. *'Longevity' - Due to the Architect being all powerful and immortal, he has passed some of this trait onto his children giving them the ability to live for hundreds, maybe thousands of years. Although a Hakulius has a 10% shorter lifespan. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Hakulius' Category:Legacy Hero Academy students Category:Teen Legacy members